Eternity
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Set after AJBAC, Max comes back and visits Logan in the night. Dark ending, but definatly a ML.


Eternity  
  
Author: Lillie.E.Cale  
  
E-mail: lillie_cale@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G – for talk of suicide and death  
  
Classification: Max and Logan, all the way Baybee!!!!  
  
Summary: Max comes back. Manticore, and everyone are on her heals.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. End of story…. Although, I did have this dream, where James Cameron left it all to me, and Michael Weatherly wanted to marry me, and I turned into this Max like super genetically enhanced women…… but since that ain't real…….. sigh…….. all recognition for all characters goes to James Cameron and Chuck Eglee (hmmm. Still working on spelling that!)  
  
A/N nah, don't have anything to say, other than, thanks to my muse's Jacko and Freddie, who gave me this story…. Or the ideas anyway. Also, Jacko, buddy, you got your way. He wanted me to end my other DA story, 'Home to Me' the way this one ends! So here you go buddy.. and Freddie, thanks for convincing me to write two separate stories…..  
  
1 Max's POV  
  
I snuck into Logan's apartment late one night. I'd been gone for four months and I knew Logan thought I was dead. I wasn't yet, but I would be soon. It was only a matter of time before they all caught up with me. Manticore. The virus. Alec. Everyone who wanted me. And I intended to bet them.  
  
Logan was asleep in his bedroom. I don't know how he's been sleeping since I was caught, but he certainly wasn't sleeping well then.  
  
He was tossing and turning and muttering in his sleep. I crept over towards the bed, when suddenly he sat bolt upright and yelled my name.  
  
'MAX!!!!'  
  
That scared the shit out me I can tell you that. I couldn't believe he knew I was there. Then I realised his eyes were still closed. He was dreaming. I sat down next to him, careful not to touch him. Once I did, it would only be a matter of minutes before the virus started taking effect.  
  
He was sleeping soundly now, and that gave me a chance to think over everything. I had no choice now. The eyes only files were deleted. The letters were written. To Original Cindy, Bling, Kendra, Sketchy, even Normal. The gun was loaded……. Or so the saying goes. This was it. Our last time together before the shit hit the fan…..  
  
It was either now, or at the hands of Manticore.  
  
Carefully, without actually coming into contact with Logan's flesh, I woke him up. He looked at me dreamily ' Max? Am I still dreaming?'  
  
I smiled ' No. I'm here. But Logan, you have to listen to me. I don't want to do this. But I have to. I'll be right behind you.'  
  
He was looking at me with a confused look on his face. 'Max? What are you talking about? What's happening?'  
  
He sat up, but I pushed him back down.' Don't talk Logan. Just listen. I love you Logan Cale. I've loved you since the day I met you, if that's possible. And I'll love you till The end of eternity.'  
  
He looked into my eyes ' Max, its possible. I've loved you since the day you jumped into my life. I love you now, and I'll love you forever. For eternity.' He echoed my sentiments.  
  
I was crying by now. Logan wiped a tear away. 'Max?'  
  
'I'm sorry' I stuttered as I kissed him passionately. Our last kiss. Ironic that it was only our third kiss. He kissed me back. ' Sorry MAX? Why?'  
  
'I'm so sorry Logan' I wept ' I love you.'  
  
I pulled out my gun. 'I love you. I'm sorry Logan. We have no other choice. I'm right behind you my love. Forever.'  
  
Recognition entered his eyes ' They're coming.' It was a statement, rather than a question.  
  
'Yes. Its now, or at the hands of those bastards at Manticore.'  
  
Logan nodded ' Now Max. Do it now. I hear them coming. I love you. Forever my love. Forever……' He echoed off as I shot him. At least it was quick, I told myself.  
  
I wept over his body. 'I'm so sorry, Logan. So sorry. I'm right behind you…. Right behind you…. I love you……..' I trailed off, as I shot myself as well.  
  
Forever, and an eternity.  
  
1.1 THE END  
  
A/N – Sorry to do this guys. But my muse was telling me I HAD to do it, and I couldn't get it out of my head, so there it is. But at least they are together, and they finally admitted their love for each other. ( 


End file.
